User talk:Blizzard6654
Hi Blizzard6654, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 02:31, 12 April 2009 welcome! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! If you want to get a customized signature, go herethen down to "Signature Er.. Template?" and follow the link. If you like Fan Fictions, here is a good list of them on this wiki. Also check out the Wiki entirley devoted to Redwall Fan Fictions! http://redwallfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Fan_Fiction_Wiki There is also a somewhat incomplete list of the pros and cons of users on this wiki here! Once again, welcome to Redwall Wiki! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 02:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) 'Ello there! Hey there mate! if ye like Fan Fiction go to Shieldmaiden's page, fer help with yer sig go to Sambrook's page see ya and welcome!!!--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Speak and begone! Umm.... Why do you like criticizing? People usually want good comments on their stories and if you do wish to be a critic, then do constructive criticizem, such as suggestions on how to make the story better instead of just out-of-the-blue comments. BTW the heroes always win because in real life good will always win. Also, who wants the villains to win? I mean, they could win for a period of time, (like Cluny) but ultimately good wins. (Did you want Badrang and Tsarmina to kill Martin and/or Rylo?) Okay, sorry if I'm wasting your time by me typing this, and I don't mean to bag on you or anything, but I just wanted to ask and answer a few questions. And your right, the suspense about if Martin is gonna die is kinda lame, because he is in Legend of Luke. But I wasn't originally planning on it being before LL. --Verminfate 23:48, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Critic/villian You're right but I just am that kind of person. Also the stories get kind of boring if it keeps going: hereos win, hereos win, etc. {How did you get that picture of the hare?} Hello! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I am Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend,leave a message on my page.Please read,rate,and comment on my fan fic,Bluestripe A Name Remembered.Bye,and enjoy you time at Redwall Wiki! P.S. Should I notify you for updates?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:03, 16 April 2009 (UTC) This is what a story looks like that isn't hero wins: (Insert villain name here) killed the bound (insert species of main character here), (Insert Main character name here). THE END. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:15, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Images Here is how you do pictures on your sig. just put- and type in any picture on the wiki that you want in between the : and the last two ]]. For more info on how to do it (and even add color!), just go to Sambrook the Otter's page. He knows, like, everything about that kind of stuff. Hope that helped!--Verminfate 00:16, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Update! on ''Captain Conza's Tale'' - [[User:Captain Conza|'Captain Conza']] Update Alert! On 'The Conquest'. Sorry it took so long. Let me know what you think. --Wild Doogy Plumm 03:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 23:22, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Thank'ee for reading. Vote on the polls on my page please! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:51, 23 April 2009 (UTC) After Redwall update I updated my story a wee bit!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:44, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Blizzard! I Am Sambrook the otter, and it is a pleasure to meet you (I will say this is the first hand typed welcome I have done in a long time...) As you have heard you can go to my user page and click the "here" link to find out about your own personal signature. I also do commissions for free (If you want to spruce up your signature and page :) ) and you can take a browse through my art work if you feel the want to the ones at the very bottom of my gallery are always the newest. Well I hope to get to know you better in the future! Sambrook The Artist I do commissions 4 free! 02:03, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey, Blizzard! Thanks 4 replying to my Fan Fic- glad you like it! I just finished making a minor update- User blog:Christain/A Tale of Two Quests. Thanks- Chris Yo, Whassup people? 18:23, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:00, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on A Pikehawk's Tale!--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Update on TVGpI!--Silver the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Update on APT--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to Provoke a Sadic? Another SMALL update on APT--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Vila The Scourge I just thought of the name! Had no idea of a name, so just wrote one down! Corella The Warrior :D I like the "Making Fun of Villain Deaths". I really love the one for Cluny! Corella The Warrior update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale. saw yer user page. the making fun of villians death part is hilarious! --ladyamber88 Wanna Chat? 00:35, 2 May 2009 (UTC) uh...oh yer user page, i don't get swartt's. --ladyamber88 Wanna Chat? 02:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Update Tagg Quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Update Tagg Quest and Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:35, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --ladyamber88 Wanna Chat? 17:47, 2 May 2009 (UTC) SMALL! update on User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/A Pikehawk's Tale Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 18:01, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Another SMALL update on User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/A Pikehawk's Tale Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) No this adder is the one at RIFTGARD who killed Kroova's parents Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 00:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) UPdate Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yet another BIGGER update on User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/A Pikehawk's Tale again anothe update!--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? this is how, you put then you write the question you want it to say Do you think Redwall is good or what? then you write Yes(or somehting else that would go with the question) hit enter ONCE then put No(or something else that would go with the question) then put then it should turn out like this, do you think Redwall is good or what? Yes No NO PROBSilverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? I would do it if I hadn't already decided how it will end.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Да, но только через babelfish. В форме текста.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 01:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Update unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 05:29, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Here's your ferret! So sorry, I completely forgot about the 'leg leaning to the left' part! *facepalm* Ah well, I hope you like it. Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 12:41, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/A Pikehawk's Tale ANOTHER(SMALL) UPDATE!!!--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke a Sadic? Um Sort of. I only know one phrase in Russian: Histos vos crest. I know words and phrases in other languages, but English is the only one I can speak fluently. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Amber Streamgale --Amber Streamgale Talk to the Warrior! 00:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Tiny update on Avenger Tubistia. Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 04:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Update Tagg quest Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:37, 7 May 2009 (UTC)